


Paper Rings

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Childhood Memories, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Leia wants them together for real this time, Reylo - Freeform, Song: Paper Rings (Taylor Swift), friends to workmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Besties Ben & Rey married as kids, Barbie & Darth Vader their only witnesses.They parted ways as adults but 10 yrs & multiple failed relationships later they meet up & realise they were meant to be all along.~~A @reylo_prompts, Taylor Swift Twitter fic <3





	Paper Rings

_ I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings_

_Uh huh, that's right_

_Darling, you're the one I want, and_

_I hate accidents except when we went from friends to this_

_Uh huh, that's right_

_Darling, you're the one I want_

_In paper rings, in picture frames, in dirty dreams_

_Oh, you're the one I want  
_  
**~ Taylor Swift ~**

  
'Benjamin! Did you just step on my dress?'  
Ben frowns. It's not exactly a dress. It's Rey's regular clothes with a crisp, white sheet from his mother's clothesline draped around her waist. She looks cute though. She always has.

Mumbling 'sorry', Ben looks down at his feet in his father's shoes. They're too big but it was short notice, so he had to make do.  
This impromptu wedding was all Rey's idea.  
They stand at the altar (Ben's cubby house ) with Malibu Barbie & plushie Darth on hand to witness their marriage.  
Rey grabs Ben's hands. He hopes she doesn't have girl germs.

She hands him two paper rings.  
'Here'  
Ben puts them into his top pocket for safekeeping.  
'No, you need to hold them so you can put one on my finger" He nods, obeying & retrieving them.  
'Now. Tell me I look beautiful'  
He frowns again. 'Why?'  
'Cause that's what you do'

'Ok. You look beautiful' he responds softly, shaking the dark hair from his eyes.  
Rey grins from ear to ear, swishing her pretend dress from side to side, faint blush painting her cheeks. 'And you look beautiful too'  
Ben can only smile & say thanks. Rey takes his hand again.

'I take you, Benjamin to be my hubsband. My provider, my love' she states, trying to remember what they say on TV. It'll do.  
'Now you say the same'  
'You're so bossy' Ben retorts.  
'Am not!'  
'Are too. But ok, I'll say it' Ben repeats her vows, nervous about what's next.

Married people kiss, he knows that. His parents even kiss. Eww!  
Rey presents her hand & he places a ring onto her finger. Rey does the same, placing one on Ben's. It barely fits.  
'Now we're married, we have to kiss'  
Uh oh.  
'Do we have to?!'  
‘Yes. That's what people do'

Cautiously, Ben leans in to place a kiss on her cheek.  
'No' she shakes her head. 'On the lips'  
'I'm not kissing your lips! That's gross. We're friends!'  
'Fine' she huffs. 'But we're lovers now ‘cause we got married'  
Ben doesn't even know what a lover is.  
He's over this game.

'Kids! Lunchtime!' Leia calls from the kitchen window just in the nick of time.  
'Look hun, they're playing weddings. That's adorable'  
'Mm, Ben looks thrilled' Han laughs, hand slipping around his wife's waist.  
'What's the bet they'll marry for real one day'  
'You think?'  
'Oh, _I know_'

~~~~

**10 years on  
  
**

'You're never home and I'm done, Ben! I'm out'  
It's been coming for a while, but he knew that wouldn't make it any easier. He attempts to convince her to stay, but he knows it's pointless. They haven't been getting on for a while now, so he’s only fighting the inevitable.

Kaydel is packed and out of his apartment that night and he's alone - _again._  
No matter how many relationships Ben has - long _or _short - he just can't seem to find the right woman.  
One who'll stick around.  
One that's suited to him.  
One he's actually in love with.  
One like Rey.

'You're taking it, aren't you?' Poe sits at the opposite end of the table, arms folded. Rey's just been offered a job too good to resist - a job that'll finally see her head back home to New York where she grew up - but it means she must give up her long-term relationship to take it. If you can call it a relationship…  
  
They'd met at a bar, found comfort in bed, and he'd kind of just stuck around. And they'd been comfortable together, Rey figures, although there was never any real love there. Instead it was more a _close friends-with-benefits_ type arrangement, which suited them both fine. Or so she thought.

It'd been good, and it'd been comfortable, but they both knew deep down it wasn't ever going to last long term. She nods and Poe stares back at her.  
'Guess that's it then?' he asks, sadness evident in his voice.  
No point fighting it, she supposes.  
'I guess it is' she sighs.

His mood suddenly changes from disappointment to anger. 'I was never going to be able to compete with Ben anyway'  
She can't believe they're about to have this conversation _again_.  
For the hundredth time.  
'This isn't _about him!_'  
'It's always been about him!'

She knows she fucked up _one time_, letting Ben's name slip from her lips instead of his, but Poe's never let her forget it. And he never will. It's a big part of why this can never work.  
'I said I was sorry' she replies, tears pricking her eyes.

'I know. I believe you're sorry, but it doesn't change anything'  
He's right. It doesn't change anything - because Rey's still in love with Ben. She guesses she always has been.  
One day she might be strong enough to tell Poe the truth, but not today. And there's really no point now.

  
~~~~

This is Ben's favourite coffee shop. They know him here. Know his usual, just how he likes his bacon cooked close to crispy. The place is just - familial.  
It also happens to be the location of Rey's morning job interview.  
Two paths, 10 years apart, about to collide once more.

Rey's loving New York.  
Deep down she knew this was the right decision, she only hoped Poe had finally come to terms with it. And she really should change her number, so he'll stop texting…  
The breakup was painful, but what breakup isn't? This change is exactly what she needed.

She takes a seat in a middle booth, end ones already occupied, nervously tapping her feet under the seat. This secretary job could be her big break, fingers crossed! Hot coffee helps calm her nerves, but the distinct smell of crispy bacon makes her stomach rumble.

Bacon is high up on her list of favourite foods, for sure. But she's particular how she likes it - close to crispy but not _too crispy_.  
She could really go some bacon right now.  
'Rey?' The male voice jolts her, eyes flicking to the tall man standing beside the booth.

Oh!' she squeaks, somewhat embarrassingly. 'Sorry' she apologises, standing to shake his outstretched hand.  
'I'm Armitage' the tall ginger-haired man who could be her new boss says.  
'I'm Rey' He knew that dumbass, she berates herself internally.  
Off to a great start as usual.

'Would you like a coffee?' she offers, hoping that's the right thing to do.  
'Love one'  
Rey raises her hand to catch the attention of the passing waitress who stops to take their order.  
'I like a woman who takes initiative' Armitage comments, opening an important looking folder.

His comment sounds a little loaded. She's not sure why - could be because it's been 3 months without sex - enough to drive any woman crazy in Rey's book.  
'Mind if I ask you a few questions?'  
Why would she - it's an interview.  
'Not at all' she replies, as more bacon passes by.

Whoever keeps ordering bacon just needs to stop, her hand flying to her stomach in an attempt to stop it rumbling. Armitage asks what bought her back to NY & a bit about her life before launching into work related questions. She just tells him it was a bad breakup.

'Oh, I'm sorry. Well, your friend Rose spoke very highly of you, so the job's yours if you want it? This is all formality, really'  
Bless Rose. They'd been childhood friends, much like her & Ben had, until she'd moved to LA for work, now setting up shop with Armitage in NY.  
Armitage Rose lawyers does have a cool ring to it.  
  
'Really? Yes, I mean. I'd love to'  
'Great' he replies, pushing paper in front of her to sign. 'Were flat out at the moment hence the second secretary's position'  
Rey briefly wonders what her new co-worker will be like-

'You'll be working closely with our other secretary. I will warn you now - he's good, so he'll keep you on your toes'  
Great, just what she needs, some snobby upstart telling her what to do.  
Wait.  
He said he? A guy. Maybe it won't be all bad? Hopefully he'll be cute at least?

Ben's sure that's Hux's voice he can hear, sinking down in his booth & trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. He comes here to get away from work…  
Demolishing his second plate of bacon & gulping his coffee he realises he's running late for the movie.

Returning his empty plate & mug to the counter Ben does his best to look the other way, making it out the door without being sprung.  
Rey looks up as the door slams, catching sight of a tall man with dark shoulder-length hair disappearing. She's always loved long hair on guys…

The guy reminds her of Ben, but then who doesn't these days? She always secretly hoped he'd grow his hair out one day.  
Everything & everyone seems to remind her of Ben.  
She really needs a good one-night stand to get over him. Except she'll never get over him, she knows that already.

When Monday morning rolls around, Rey's feeling good. Smoothing down her white blouse & pencil skirt, she hits 8 & steps into the elevator. 8 floors fly by & when the doors open, she steps into her brave new world, quickly enveloped in a hug barely two steps into reception.

'Rey! Oh my god, I missed you!'  
It's Rose.  
Pulling back she lets her catch her breath.  
'C'mon. Coffee first, then I'll show you around'  
Coffee first? This place is right up her alley.  
Rose busies herself in the flash tea-room. 'Wow. This place is amazing, Rose'  
She's impressed.

'You & Armitage have done really well for yourselves'  
'Hux' Rose states, taking a seat opposite.  
'Huh?'  
'Just call him Hux. Everyone else does'  
'Why?'  
'Uh...it's his last name?'  
'Oh'  
The women descend in giggles. Rey's missed Rose so much.

'I can't believe you're back in NY. And I'm sorry about Poe. Hux mentioned it to me, hope you don't mind?'  
Rey shakes her head. 'No, it's fine. Was coming for a while. I think we both knew it deep down. Speaking of, any cute single lawyers around here?'  
Can't hurt to ask.

Rose grins ear to ear. 'Even better than that, actually!'  
What could be better than a hot rich guy?  
'Well, I'm sure you remember B-‘  
'Rose? Got a minute?'  
It's Armitage. Hux.  
'Morning Rey. Rose helping you settle in?'  
'Yes thanks'  
'Great. I just need to steal her for a bit'

When Rose returns Rey has questions. 'He had his arm around you. You guys an item?'  
Rose shrugs. 'Yes? I think?'  
'You think? What does that mean exactly?' Rey asks, laughing.  
'It's just sex, really. But it's good, you know? I don't want serious and he doesn't want serious'

Hm. Reminds her a lot of her failed relationship with Poe. That started the same, but once feelings got involved it all got...messy. She doesn't want that for Rose.  
'Just be careful, ok? I've been there'  
'We will be, babe. Anyway, enough about us. Lemme show you around'

Rey follows Rose down the hall. 'Printing and photocopying. Boring' Rose states, pointing to her left. 'Toilets are that way, down the hall. Tea-room you've seen...hm, what else? My office is here' she points to the right. 'And Hux is in here'  
'This place is huge, Rose!'

'Yeah, we've done pretty well for ourselves. Now, lemme show you where you'll be working. Have you seen Ben yet?'  
Ben?  
That must be her new co-worker? Trust him to have the same name as the guy she's in love with. Just typical. Is the universe really THAT much against her?!

'No. I don't even know who he is. What does he look like?'  
Rose stares back at her like she's an idiot.  
‘Funny'  
'I'm confused. What are we talking about?'  
'Ben, silly'  
'I haven't met him, I only just got here. You were the first person I saw'  
'You...don't know?!'  
Obviously not.

'Um, no?'  
Rose grabs her hand, dragging her along. 'He's right...here' She looks around the reception area, but it's empty. 'Well, he should be here. He must've ducked out briefly. Here, take a seat and I'll be right back'  
Rey has no clue what's going on.

Settling in, Rey studies the items on the desk in front of her.  
Two phones, two headsets, two laptops. Plenty of stationery too (she's in heaven already!) and a large mug of coffee to her right. That must be Ben's.  
She's certainly keen to meet this mystery man.

Rose returns saying she can't find him, but Rey is more interested in getting stuck into work. She understands there'll be a lot to learn so she may as well get started. 'So, where do you want me to start?'  
'Oh, sorry! I can't find Ben, but he'll be back soon no doubt'

Rose glances at her watch. 'I've got a meeting to get to so if you wanna log in to the laptop, Ben will show you what to do. Here's the login' Rose points to a sticky note stuck to the side of the desk. 'If the phone rings, don't panic. Someone will grab it from the office'

'No worries. I think I can handle that'  
'Ben will be-'  
Rey rolls her eyes with a chuckle. 'Yeah, yeah. Ben will be here. Does this guy even exist, or did you just make him up to scare me?'  
'Oh no, he exists' Rose grins. 'You'll see'  
With a wink, she's gone.  
_Weird._

Rose always was a bit weird, but that's why they got on so well - Rey was pretty weird herself. Ben is her best friend, but Rose is definitely a close second.  
  
Logging in to the laptop Rey tries to familiarise herself with the desktop.  
Setting herself up with some stationery, she watches people flit back and forth in front of the desk. She'll eventually tune out to it, she figures, but right now it's a little distracting.  
And where's Ben? How long does it take to get a coffee for god's sake?

She's busy adjusting the chair higher so she can sit comfortably when she overhears a conversation behind her.  
'Did you cop a look at that new receptionist? Shit. Legs for days. I'd hit that' Grimacing, Rey's tempted to turn around, but she doesn't bother giving them the satisfaction. They obviously aren't aware she can hear everything they're saying.  
  
'You'd hit anything that moves' the other guy says, with a voice rich like chocolate.  
She does love a deep voice.  
'You'll understand when you see her, Ben'  
Ben. Could it be?  
Her elusive co-worker?  
_About time._

'Mitaka, quit objectifying the staff and get back to work' the other man grumbles before it's quiet again.  
Rey's impressed. A guy that tells other men to stop objectifying women? Wow. Wonders never cease.  
She likes this Ben guy already.

Ben rolls his eyes as Mitaka disappears down the hall. He'd gotten caught up in tea-room idle chatter and wasted almost half an hour when he could've been working. There's so much to do, he only hopes this new receptionist is up to it.  
He turns around, stopping dead.

He's just told Mitaka to stop objectifying women, yet his eyes can't move past the perfect ass in front of his face. His new co-worker (he assumes) is bent over behind the desk. It appears she's trying to adjust the chair, but he can't be sure. Time to meet her at last.  
  
'Rey?'  
Rey bumps her head at the sound of the familiar voice, quickly standing to see Hux standing there. She hears something behind her but she's too busy rubbing her head to pay any real attention.  
There'll be a bump there tomorrow no doubt.  
'Isn't Ben here yet?'  
'Uh, no. I haven't seen him'

Ben overhears the whole conversation.  
He'd bolted around the corner at the sound of her name. He hadn't meant to. It's like his body just - reacted. How many women would have the name Rey? What if the ass he was admiring was hers? His best friend, who we hadn't seen in 10 years.

Just his luck. Lonely, horny as hell and she chooses today to start a new job working alongside him?  
Blowing out a breath, Ben tries not to panic. It could be any number of Rey's - it's not necessarily _that one_. Maybe he's overreacting? Only one way to find out.

'Ben, finally' Ben rounds the corner just as Rey stands up and turns around, Hux alerting her to his presence.  
_Fuck._ It _has to be_ her. He hasn't seen her in 10 years, but there's no mistaking it. And wow, she's really a woman now…  
As in, _really a woman_.

She's grown up, yet he still towers over her. It's a shock to see her after so long. He'd imagined how she'd look if he saw her again - and this was not it.  
This was exactly what he didn't want.  
His eyes roam her form. Breasts - perfect. Legs for days. Mitaka was spot on.  
_Shit._

Ben tries his best not to stare but he can't help it.  
Hux clears his throat. 'You two know each other?'  
'Maybe' Rey answers, at the same time Ben says 'kind of'  
Rey's blushing. He wonders why.  
'Well regardless. Ben, can you show Rey the ropes? I've got a meeting to get to'

'Sure'  
Hux leaves the two of them alone. It's as awkward as Rey thought it would be the first time she saw him again.  
He's always been tall but he's _massive_ now. And not just tall – _wide._  
And _his hair_. Rey loves long hair, but she's never quite seen hair as beautiful as his.

She takes him in. His black pants sit tight on his thick thighs and his legs go on for days. His white button-up fits snug and she finds herself wondering what's underneath. He's sporting a 5 o'clock shadow and it's such a good look on him. Really. good.  
_He's fuckin’ hot._

She didn't want him to be hot...or did she? No. That just makes everything harder. She can't sit next to him every day when he looks like that _and_ control herself. That's just impossible. Especially after 3 months without sex-  
Ugh. Why does he have to look like that??

Ben's not sure _how_ he's meant to train Rey when she looks like _that_. This is going to be hell on earth.  
'It's been awhile' she whispers, staring up at him.  
He offers her a smile. 'Yeah, too long'  
He didn't mean to say that. Did that sound weird? Too late if it did.

'You look so..._different_' she says, sounding a little shocked.  
'Different good or?'  
Rey bites her lip and it's the sexiest thing he's seen in a while. 'Yeah' she nods.  
'Good' That's a relief.  
She's blushing again. 'And your hair'  
'Bit longer than the last time you saw me, huh?'  
'Yeah. Mom's always at me to cut it but I like it'  
'Well, I like it. Don't cut it'  
Righto. He's definitely not cutting it now.  
'Wait. You still live with your parents?'  
'Only temporarily' Ben chuckles. 'My apartment's almost finished being renovated'  
'Oh. Cool'  
'You?'  
'Small apartment downtown'  
'Sweet'  
  
He could stand here & get reacquainted all day, but they really should get to work. 'We should do some work, huh?'  
'Yeah' he laughs, taking his seat. 'Hux will be onto us if we don't'  
Right then, time to work. There'll be plenty of time for catching up later.

There's a lot to take in & Ben explains it with exceptional patience. She would've lost it at the amount of questions she's been asking. Rose swings by on her way to yet another meeting with a client, leaning over the front of the desk. 'Drinks. Tonight. Ben will fill you in'

'Drinks?' Rey asks, removing her headset.  
Ben shakes his hair from his eyes. 'Yeah, it's tradition. Whenever there's a new employee, we all meet for a drink'  
Sounds fun.  
'Great. I'll be in that'  
He scribbles an address down, handing it to her. 'Here ya go'  
'Thanks'

He glances at his rather expensive looking watch. 'Did you bring lunch? There's a cafeteria downstairs if you need to grab something. Lunch break is one hour. Most people sit in the tea-room, but you can do whatever'  
'I might go grab some fresh air, if that's ok?'  
'Yeah, no worries'

Ben removes his headset to sit it aside, standing from the chair. Rey can't get over how tall he is. He was always taller than her, but he was a boy then.  
He's a man now.  
A very sexy man. _Dammit_.  
'See you in one hour' she waves, practically bolting for the door.

Rey is enjoying the sunshine too much, waiting until the last minute to head back to the office. No, she's not avoiding Ben. Absolutely, positively not. Ok. Maybe she is. She definitely is. Time to stop delaying the inevitable.

He's already seated behind the desk, headset on, chatting away. He eyes her as she comes through the door and she quickly drops her bag, taking her seat next to him. Tapping her pen aimlessly, she waits for him to finish his call. He looks so professional and it's turning her on.

'Fuck that' he mutters when he hits the button, dropping his headset to the desk. 'Difficult client?'  
'To say the least'  
'Well, you couldn't tell. You handled it well'  
'I've had a lot of practice. Speaking of, I'll let you take the next one'  
Shit. Ok.  
'Cool. No worries'

He shows her how to work the headset and not 2 minutes later the phone buzzes, multiple buttons lighting up on the phone in front of her. Rey panics, forgetting which one to press until he points it out for her.  
'Armitage Rose lawyers, this is Rey'  
,She tries not to look at Ben but she can see him watching on.

The caller on the line is rather disgruntled (just her luck, the first call she's ever taken here) and demands to speak with Rose. Rey mouths at Ben and he shows her what button to press to put the call through. Once Rose answers, she hangs up, blowing out a breath.  
'First one down. Good job'  
'Thanks. I had a good teacher' she remarks, smiling over at him.  
They stare at each other for a little too long, Ben's eyes boring into hers. He eventually clears his throat, looking away to grab a stack of envelopes left in the tray. 'May as well help me sort these'

The phone doesn't ring for a while, so they fill the time making small talk.  
'So, what have you been up to all these years?'  
'Uh…' She wonders how much to tell him. 'Just work and stuff, really. Failed relationships. That kinda thing'  
That last comment seems to grab his attention.

'Failed relationships? I can relate'  
So that means he's single now? She hopes so, but she doesn't want to pry. She doesn't know what to say really.  
'I've just gone through a break-up myself'  
'Oh. I'm sorry. What went wrong?'  
_You_ Ben wants to say, but he doesn't.

And it's not like they went wrong because of her, they went wrong because he wasn't _in love_ with the others. He's still in love with her. But he doesn't want to scare her off by telling her that.  
Not yet.  
'Just wasn't meant to be I guess'  
'Mm' she muses. 'Same with mine'  
'Bad?'  
'Yeah'  
'Sorry. That sucks'  
'Yeah, but let's not talk about it. Hey' she starts, looking to change the subject to something lighter. 'Maybe our other relationships didn't work because we're still married?'  
Ben stares at her like a crazy person. 'What?' he chuckles. 'I don't follow'

Leaning back in her chair Rey crosses her arms and fakes offense. 'I'm offended you don't remember, Benjamin'  
Benjamin?  
'God, no one calls me that anymore, Rey' he laughs. 'Except my mother and only when I've done something wrong'  
'You really don't remember our wedding?'  
'Uh, no. Should I?'  
He does remember, At least that it happened, but that’s about it.

'It was only the most important day of our lives'  
Ben still looks perplexed. 'Lemme guess. We were kids and you forced me into it?' Rey's turn to laugh now. 'I may have?'  
'You did. I always went along with your stupid games'  
'I guess you had no choice, I was pretty pushy'  
'Funny thing is, I don't mind that now'  
'What's that?'  
'A woman that knows what she wants'  
Interesting. Rey's always been like that, she certainly hasn't changed, although she wonders what *exactly* he's trying to get at.  
'Oh, I didn't mean...I just meant'

The phone buzzes to life and he can't grab it fast enough. 'Armitage Rose lawyers, this is Ben' Rey stifles a laugh and finishes sorting the mail while he's taking the call, still mulling over his recent comment. He's leaning back against the chair, one leg crossed over the other.

She eyes his profile. His nose is majestic, those adorable large ears hidden under his long hair which he keeps running his hands through. He catches her staring at one stage, so she quickly looks away. By the end of the day she's ready for home but then she remembers - drinks.

'Did you want a lift to the pub?'  
It's a nice offer, but she can't take him up on it. 'No, that's fine thanks. I'll walk'  
That answer doesn't seem to please him. 'Rey, it's NY. And it's dark. And I'm going anyway, I don't mind'  
She probably should…  
'Thanks, but I'll meet you there?'

She helps Ben pack up for the night before heading off. It'll take her an hour to pick something to wear and she doesn't want to hold anyone up - she's quite capable of walking by herself at night.  
  
Finally settling on dark, skinny jeans, low-cut black top and boots she sets off. Walking the streets in NY is new, but this particular pub isn't far from her apartment and she memorizes the route before she leaves. Halfway there she hears heavy footsteps behind her, not daring to turn around. She pulls her phone out to make a pretend call if necessary.

'Rey?'  
She knows that voice. She stops and turns around and he's standing there. 'Ben? What the hell?'  
He runs a hand through his hair. She figures it's a nervous thing because he does it so much.  
'Are you stalking me?'  
'No? Just making sure you're ok'  
'I told you I'd be fine'  
'I know' He continues walking alongside, hands shoved deep in his jacket pockets. He looks really good and damn, he smells good too. Just what she needs.  
'Then why are you here?'  
He shrugs. 'Just felt like a walk myself'  
'Liar'  
She knows him too well.

'Does it matter? Just hurry up, we're gonna be late'  
'Won't it look weird if we walk in together?'  
He shrugs again. 'Maybe? Does that bother you?'  
'I dunno. Maybe'  
Ben shakes his head. 'Fine. If it bothers you then you walk in first, I'll wait and follow a minute after'  
That should work.

She doesn't really care; she just doesn't want her fellow workers getting the wrong idea so early on. It's only her first day, it'd look weird if they walked in together, end of story.

Rey enters first, spotting the group at a large table in the corner.  
'Rey! Over here!' Rose calls, waving her over.  
She's barely taken a seat when Rose is waving Ben over. So much for leaving a suitable gap between their arrivals.  
'Did you two come together or something?' Hux laughs, winking at Rose.  
Ugh. Exactly what she was trying to avoid!

Half an hour into drinks and two beers later, Rey's wondering why she's trying to avoid Ben. All she wanted to do was move to NY, start a fresh, maybe find a nice guy. But it hits her in that moment that the nice guy she wants _is_ Ben. Why delay the inevitable?

She knows she's still in love with him - the question is is he still in love with her and how does she find out?  
  
Leaning forward on the table to pretend to listen to Rose talk, she knows for sure her low cut top is revealing all to Ben sitting opposite.  
Glancing over at him she realises he isn't looking. He's leaning back talking to Finn, they look lost in conversation.  
Rey continues listening to Rose but the next time she glances over he _is_ looking. And then he notices her watching, yet he doesn't look away.

Instead, he stares.  
She's taken by those eyes again. Those deep, dark, piercing eyes. It's like they look right through her soul. She decides to play it up, taking a quick sip of beer before licking her lips suggestively.  
Ben's eyes narrow at her and he does the same.  
_Game on._

Rey decides to up the ante.  
'That looks so good' she says, staring at Rose's cocktail. 'Mind if I take a sip?'  
'Go for it' Rose replies, pushing it across to her. 'Actually, finish it. I'm gonna get a new one'  
_Perfect._  
Pulling the straw from the glass she sucks the end. _Hard_.

Ben's eyes nearly bug out of his head. He tries to be discreet, but she can see those ears turning red. They barely peek out of his hair, but she knows him well enough to know this is affecting him just as she'd hoped.  
'Ben' she says, sweetly. 'Ever tried a screaming orgasm?'

He hears her clearly. Luckily the table is so noisy no-one else pays any real attention but there's no mistaking her flirting.  
Ben's more than willing to play along.  
'The drink?' he replies, leaning across the table.  
She nods.  
'Nah. I've given a few in my time though'

Oh damn. _He's good_. Now she’s thinking about him giving her an orgasm-  
'Wanna share one with me?'  
Shit. That was _not _how she meant that to come out, but Ben seems to be considering his answer.  
Say yes and this night could end with a bang. Say no she could slip through his fingers, _again_.

She meant share a drink. Share a screaming orgasm _drink_. Her and her big mouth. She sighs in defeat, feeling her cheeks burn. It's definitely not the alcohol causing it this time. He leans in closer, eyes on hers, face inches away.  
'The question is...do you want one from me?'

_She does_. She's wanted that ever since she left 10yrs ago. It's right here, he's offering himself on a silver platter.  
She'd be a fool to say no, but people are noticing them now.  
'I'm...ok for now, thanks'  
His brow creases & he retreats, baffled. He'd expected her to say yes.

Rey regrets it the rest of the night.  
She should've said yes, she’d _wanted to _but Hux had been watching & she _needed _this job. Rose had recommended her (highly she may add) so she couldn't risk getting on the wrong side of the bosses her first day.  
Hopefully Ben would understand once she had the chance to explain?

Ben's last to leave, heart sinking as Rey heads home for the night.  
They should've been leaving together. She should be in his bed. He's sure that's what she was implying, but he'd obviously read her wrong.  
  
A cute girl smiles from another table. Maybe he should go home with her?  
'Sir?' The waitress stands next to his table, drink placed in front of him. 'From the woman at the bar'  
Great. No mistaking her attentions then.  
Ben contemplates the cocktail, then the woman, then the drink again.  
He's made up his mind.

Looks like another night alone.  
'Thanks, but I can't accept' He returns the drink to the disappointed female at the bar, exiting into the cool night air, shrugging his jacket on.  
It's a crisp night out. He's barely taken 4 steps when he hears the voice from the darkness.  
'Ben?'

Turning, he sees Rey standing there, illuminated by the streetlamp. He figured she'd be home by now.  
'Rey? What are you still doing here?'  
She steps closer. 'I saw that'  
‘Saw what?’  
'Why didn't you accept her drink?'  
Oh.  
'It's not what I want' he shrugs as they walk toward Rey's apartment.

'You don't have to walk me home, you know'  
'You don't have to stalk me, you know'  
Ok. He's got her there.  
'It's late. I wanna make sure you get home ok'  
Such a gentleman.  
'You didn't answer my question'  
Yes he did. 'I did. It's not what I want'  
'Then...what do you want?'

So many things, but there's something he wants more than anything.  
He wants _her._  
And she's standing outside her apartment right now. He expected her to unlock the door & go inside. Instead, she's just standing there, fumbling with her key.  
  
He knows what'll happen if he stays.  
He's probably assuming too much. Just because he never stopped loving _her _doesn't mean _she_ feels the same way. Mind you, what was that flirting earlier if not her saying she was interested? Just friends being friends, he figures.  
He wants to kiss her, so badly.

'See you tomorrow then?'  
'Ok' she replies, with something in her voice he can't distinguish.  
Neither of them moves - it's awkward.  
Maybe he should kiss her? But what if it's not what she wants? He has to work with her now, he can't risk making her feel uncomfortable.

'Thanks for walking me home' she smiles.  
'No problem. But I'm not leaving until you're inside'  
Ben props himself against the building. She sighs, still smiling. 'You're really sweet you know'  
'Yeah, that plus my Mom would kick my ass if I didn't' he laughs.  
'How is Leia? I miss her. She was the coolest'  
'Yeah, good. Same as always'  
Leia was more of a mother to her than her own mother ever was.  
  
'Actually, she's throwing another one of her banquets this Saturday. You should come'  
He's not sure where that came from-  
'Are you going?'  
'Unfortunately' he chuckles. 'Wanna keep me company?'  
'Sure. Love to'  
'Great. Now get inside will ya, it's freezing out here'  
Rey smiles, walking toward him again.  
Ben freezes. Is she going to kiss him? She does lean up to his face, a soft kiss landing on his cheek. He may never wash again.  
'See you tomorrow Ben'  
Then she's gone. Until tomorrow.  
  
Ben walks naked from the shower to his bedroom, rifling through the drawer for clean underwear. And there they are, where they've been for 10 years.  
Rey probably assumed they were lost forever. Little did she know he'd kept those tiny paper rings & looked at them every day since.

Cradling them in his palm, he sighs at life. He still held out hope that one day they'd replace these fakes with real, shiny wedding bands of their own, but who knows what the future holds? Maybe Saturday's date would give him a better indication? Or, maybe not.

~~~~

  
The Solo household is as Rey remembers - sprawling & immaculate.  
They'd arrived together because it was a bit of a drive from the city plus Ben wasn't sure how much he'd be drinking; therefore, Rey had been roped into designated driver. Not that she was much of a drinker anyway-

Leia opens the door.  
To say she's a little shocked is an understatement. She greets Ben before noticing he's not alone. Lowering her glasses, she studies his 'date'. It's been so long Rey wonders if she'll recognise her now, but when she breaks out in a smile it's clear she does.

_'Rey?!_' She glances at Ben & back again, then she slaps his arm. 'Why didn't you tell me you were bringing a date? And Rey of all people? I knew-'  
'_Mother_' Ben's voice is stern. 'Before you go wedding and grandkid planning, we're not together'  
Leia's face drops.  
Rey sympathises – she wishes it were different, too.

'Oh. I see' She lets them inside, eyeing them with interest before embracing Rey in a welcoming hug. 'Well, regardless, it's so good to see you dear'  
'It's good to see you too. Place hasn't changed a bit'  
This place always felt like home. It still does.  
  
'How long has it been?'  
'About 10 years? I've just moved back to New York. I actually work with Ben now'  
'Do you now? He never told me that' She looks like she'll slap him again.  
'It's been all of one day, Mom. I was getting around to it'  
'I'm sure you were. Well, come in. Make yourselves at home'

Following Leia to the kitchen, Rey gasps at the spread in front of her. 'Wow. I forgot how good your do's were' she laughs, stomach rumbling at the sight of all that food. 'Do you need a hand with anything?'  
'No, no. You're not here to help. You're a guest'  
'I don't mind, really'

'Well thank you dear, but no. You two grab a drink and get settled in the lounge. People will be arriving soon. Ben, you'll introduce Rey to those she doesn't know?' Ben groans - he hates socialising, he'd rather walk over hot coals.  
'Fine' he mumbles, pouring two glasses of wine before handing one to Rey. 'Let's get out of here'  
  
Rey giggles, following him into the lounge where they take a seat on the couch in front of the crackling fire. Settling back with a sigh, Rey familiarises herself with the place once again as Ben downs half his wine in one go.

He's onto his second glass by the time Kaydel arrives, deciding to hide in the corner for the rest of the night. He's getting a little touchy-feely as the night wears on and Rey's worried he's had a bit too much to drink, unsure if his affection is genuine or simply alcohol related.

He disappears up the stairs & Rey's worried when he doesn't return. Finishing the last of her glass, she heads upstairs to find him, glancing in open doors along the hallway. She finds him in his old bedroom. They'd spent a lot of time in there over the years. As friends.

'Here you are. I got worried when you didn't come back'  
Ben asks her to close the door and she joins him on the bed.  
'Sorry, I hate these things, always have. You can stay down there though. Don't worry about me'  
'I've always worried about you Ben' she laughs, eyeing his room.

'Yeah, well. Glad someone does'  
'You know, this room hasn't changed a bit'  
‘Yeah' he muses, shaking his head. 'Mom hopes I'll move back one day, but I've got news for her' he laughs, eyeing her on the bed.

'I'm surprised Leia remembered me, it's been a while & I've changed a bit'  
Ben's still watching her. 'Yeah, you have' he smiles.  
'What does that mean?!'  
'No, in a good way. I mean, you've filled out'  
Is he calling her fat?!  
'How exactly have I filled out, Ben?' She gives him a stern glare.  
'In a good way. Like, your boobs and stuff'

His somewhat fuzzy brain tells him to stop talking, yet he doesn't – and now he has to try and worm his way out of it. He can't tell her he's noticed her boobs, although he probably just did, except he didn't mean to.  
'You noticed my boobs?' she asks, a little calmer this time.  
_Shit._

If he says yes, she'll know he's been perving. If he says no, it's a lie & she's always been able to tell when he's lying.  
'Yes?'  
Her face softens. It's weird to be having this conversation with her best friend...her best friend who's been looking at her boobs, apparently.

'You're drunk. No more wine for you'  
'I'm not drunk, Rey' he slurs, and she laughs.  
'Uh huh. Well, how about I get you some water so you can sober up. I'm not carrying you to the car'  
‘We could sleep here?'  
_What?_  
  
It was never the plan to stay the night, although she guesses they could? There's no work tomorrow & it'd save the drive home in the dark. Although she has nothing to wear to bed and nothing to change into tomorrow.  
'We can't Ben. C'mon, let's get you some water so you can sober up'  
'Mmfine. You go, I'll just stay here' He lays down and curls up.

'Fine. You stay, I'll come back with water' She leaves him to it, disappearing downstairs to the kitchen.  
'Rey? Everything ok?' Leia's bringing empty plates into the kitchen. 'Yes thanks, just getting Ben some water. He's had a bit too much wine. Does it every time'  
Cheap drunk.

'Is he ok?'  
'Yeah, he's upstairs. Probably asleep by now'  
'Oh' she laughs. 'That bad, huh? You know you're welcome to stay if you like? That bedroom is empty, after all'  
'Oh no, we're not-'  
'I know you're not together. _Yet_' she smiles, winking. 'But you're still welcome to'

'You sure? Ben's keen. I guess I should too then, if that's ok?'  
'Of course, dear. You're practically family'  
Rey figures it'll be fine. She can sleep naked if she has to, it's only one night.  
'Thank you. That's very kind'  
'Any time'  
  
Only one problem.  
_There's only one bed._

'Uh, maybe I could take the couch or?'  
'You can if you like, but we'll be up for a while yet cleaning up. I wouldn't want to disturb you'  
Oh. There goes that plan.  
'I guess I'll just bunk on Ben's floor then' she thinks out loud, but Leia doesn't seem to like that idea either.

'Nonsense. That's a king size bed, I think Ben would be more than happy to share' Rey wishes that were the case, but that could be pushing it a bit. She'll appease Leia and agree but she'll be bunking on the floor.  
'Ok, well. I guess this is goodnight then'  
'You sleep well dear'  
She'll try.  
  
Rey's planning what she'll say to convince Ben to let her share his bed all the way up the stairs, yet she finds she needn't have bothered. He's in bed, fast asleep when she enters the room again & there's already a huge problem-

Ben's jeans are strewn of the floor on his side of the bed, along with his shirt. Which means...  
No. She can't think about it. She'll just have to go downstairs & sleep on the couch. There's no way she's sleeping with that temptation within arm's reach. She doesn't trust herself.

'Well, everyone's gone. Where's the kids?' Han enters the kitchen to help clean up, Leia loading the dishwasher.  
'In bed'  
'What? Both of them?'  
‘Yes' she nods with a knowing smirk.  
He's seen that before. 'You're meddling, I can feel it'  
'Me? Meddle? I'd do no such thing'  
'Uh huh'

'You can't force this, hun'  
'I'm not forcing anything. More like - giving them a gentle nudge'  
'Right. Ok, whatever you say. You've been wanting to get those two together since they were kids'  
'Maybe I have, but they're meant for each other. They just haven't seen it yet'

Rey stands at the end of Ben's bed weighing up her options.  
Option A - sleep on the floor - the most uncomfortable option.  
Option B - sleep downstairs on the couch. Leia & Han wouldn't be much longer cleaning up so that might be her best bet. She can cope with a little noise.**  
**Option C - share the bed with Ben.  
  
Although this is her preferred option, she's still not entirely sure he likes her that way. Maybe the bar flirting was alcohol-induced or just a bit of fun? They haven't really discussed it. And now he's drunk and asleep.**  
**Ben looks like he's out for the count, so she decides on Option C.  
  
Closing the door all the way, Rey undresses as quietly as she can. She doesn't have any PJ's on hand, and she forgot to ask Leia for something, so her singlet and pink panties will just have to do.  
Lucky it's a King size bed-

Gently pulling the covers back, she slips onto the soft, crisp sheets, careful not to disturb Ben on the other side. He doesn't even stir, much to her relief. Laying on her back to stare at the ceiling she closes her eyes, soaking up the pure comfort of the mattress from heaven.  
She's never slept in a bed this comfortable _in. her. life.  
  
_Rey doesn't remember drifting off however when she wakes, she wakes to Ben.  
He nearly frightens the life out of her. He's propped on his arm, staring at her. She's not sure how she'll go about explaining this.

Rey cracks up laughing. She can't help it. This situation is utterly perfect, but also utterly ridiculous. She's dreamed of waking up next to Ben for so long and now here they are.  
Ben looks rather perplexed. He's wearing the cutest confused smirk.  
'What's so funny?'

'You' she mutters, feeling her face flush with his gaze directed at her.  
'Me? Why? Oh god. I was drunk' He falls on his back with a groan. 'I said embarrassing drunk shit, didn't I? I'm sorry’  
That just makes her laugh more.  
Maybe she'll have some fun with this?

Rey props herself up, Ben's hand thrown dramatically over his eyes.  
'Maybe?'  
'Fuck'  
'C'mon, it wasn't that bad. Well, except when you told me you loved me'  
His hand moves from his wide eyes. 'I did…what?!'  
'Yeah. It was kinda sweet though. I didn't know you felt that way'

Ben looks like he might die.  
Rey watches the blush coat his adorable ears through all that glorious, dark hair.  
This is too much fun.  
'I really said that?' Another groan. 'Damn. Guess the truth really comes out when I drink. I've been told that before'  
Hang on.  
_The truth?!_

'Wait just a minute' Rey wants to ask him about it, but she's damn speechless because he's obviously realised what he's revealed & he's trying to bolt. But more importantly HE'S ONLY IN HIS UNDERWEAR and wow -  
His body is truly a temple she wants to worship.

He's currently bending over next to the bed, adorable ass presented in tight, black fabric.  
Now she knows what he looks like almost naked, she wants all of him.  
'Why did you say-' She's interrupted by a knock at the bedroom door.  
'Rise and shine, you two! Breakfast!'  
_Leia._

'We're not done talking about this'  
Ben pulls his shirt over his sculpted abs.  
_Pity._  
'About what?'  
'You saying you loved me'  
'Did I?' He damn well knows he did. 'Why does it matter?'  
'Because'  
'Because why? Are you interested?’  
_Yes! Of course she is_.

Rey can't bring herself to say it. All these years waiting, and she chooses _right now_ to be shy??  
'I...' Rolling out of bed she dresses facing away from him, Ben unable to look away. She's so beautiful. Stunning. She's even stunning in the morning.  
'I'm going downstairs. You coming?'  
What choice does she have? He's obviously not ready to talk about it, plus she's starving & food trumps everything.

Downstairs Leia hums happily, plates of eggs & bacon on the table.  
'Wow. Do you always eat like this?!'  
'Most mornings' Leia laughs.  
'I could get used to this'  
Leia smiles at Ben. 'Well, you're welcome any time dear. Like I said you're family'  
  
Rey takes a seat with Ben seated beside her. He passes the plate of bacon & she tries not to take the whole lot. It smells so, so good.  
Han joins them & they dig in.  
'You two sleep ok?'  
'Yes thank you'  
'Good. Ben's bed comfortable enough?' Leia directs her glance at Rey & she can't help but blush.  
'Um, yes. Thank you. That mattress is a dream'  
'Excellent. Well eat up, there's plenty of food'  
Rey eats until she can't eat anymore & then it's time to head back.

Bidding their farewells as Leia yells at Ben to visit more, they begin their journey back to the city.  
'Pity we have to head back already. But thanks for inviting me'  
'No worries. Mom loved having you, that's for sure. They love you'  
'They love you too, you know'  
'Mm, I guess'

He seems keen to change the subject. 'I'm sorry about last night. I'm a cheap drunk' 'Ha! Who would've thought huh?'  
The city looms up ahead & Rey figures now is a good time to bring up what he'd said. 'One thing has been on my mind though. What you said last night'

'Yeah, sorry about that. I had no right to spring that on you the way that I did’  
‘No, but I'm relieved you did'  
'You are?'  
Surely she doesn't feel the same? Could he be that lucky?  
'Because I feel the same, Ben'  
'You don't have to say that just because-'  
'No, you're right. I don't. And I'm not just saying it…'

Ben surprises her, pulling over at the soonest opportunity. He cuts the engine, ditching his seatbelt so he can turn to face her.  
'What are you saying, Rey?'  
She swallows, nervously.  
'Are you saying you love me like I love you?'  
'Yes. I…love you. I guess I always have'

Next thing he's leaning so close and she feels his lips on hers.  
It's just as she imagined. No_, better_.

They move in unison like it was meant to be, a romantic tangle of lips and tongues. Her hand moves into his hair, his hand cupping her chin. It's perfect, the two of them breathless as they finally force themselves apart

'My apartment?' Ben breathes, a knowing smile on his face.  
'Your apartment' Rey agrees, knowing neither of them want to wait any longer.  
Back in his apartment, neither of them can keep their hands off the other. They kiss all the way to the bedroom, Rey reminding him through kisses that they'll need a condom.  
'Top drawer' Ben mutters, dragging himself away briefly.  
  
Rey catches her breath as she rifles through his drawer. She finds the condom package, but something else catches her eye.  
Two paper rings she's definitely seen before-  
_  
He kept them_.  
  
She collects them in her palm, carrying them & the condom box to the bed.  
'Ben, you kept these' She opens her palm to him & he eyes the tiny rings that used to fit on their tiny fingers.  
'Yeah'  
  
'Why?' She straddles him, leaning in for another kiss.  
'Because I hoped they'd be real one day'  
She can't believe it. She thought they were lost forever.  
'I did too'  
'You're saying you wanna marry me? For real one day?'  
'Absolutely. I wanted to marry you then & that's never changed. You're the only one I want'  
  
They kiss again, longer & slower this time as they begin undressing.  
'I can feel your mother smirking as we speak'  
Ben laughs. 'She's totally saying I told you so. Damn. I _hate _when she's right'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanls for reading *muah* Comments & kudos ALWAYS appreciated!! xxx


End file.
